monsterinmypocketfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch
Witch is monster #44 from the Series 1 figures. Monster information Witch comes in all four colors, as well as all four neon colors and a very rare pink premium edition. She holds a broom and has a devious smile on her face. Legend of the Witch A witch can be defined in multiple ways. The Wicca cult, which was established in the 1930s as a neo-pagan group, would like us to believe that witches are and have always been Goddess-worshiping nature lovers. It is true that this type of faith has existed for centuries, but perhaps it was not a good idea for Wiccans to use the term "witch" to describe themselves, although serious Wiccans use the term "Wicca" for females and "Wicce" for males. Dabbling males tend to think of themselves as warlocks, though devout Wiccans dislike this term, originally an insult. Although modern witches do not believe in satan, there were, in fact, many wackos who actually claimed that they were witches and worshiped satan. This could hardly be said of all witches, but the truth that such people existed, combined with the ethnocentric view of western Europe, witches were evil, and had to be eliminated. A confessed witch would be hanged. If one denied it, she (or sometimes he) was burned. A good many people were accused of being witches, the most famous being those at Salem, and of course, Jeanne D'Arc. Though one historian has found evidence that Jeanne was not burned at the stake, but rather returned home, the accepted idea is that when she was taken as a P.O.W., she could not easily be tried for war crimes, so she was burned for heresy for wearing men's clothing. Witches were often depicted with broomsticks which they were said to ride to seances. Wade Davis asserts that the ride was in their own mind, as the broomstick handle was an effective way for women to apply the hallucinogen Datura stramonium to their private places, where it could easily be absorbed (Davis 1985, 31). L. Frank Baum, was, in essence, creating an oxymoron with the term "good witch" in his 1900 classic The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, at least in the view of American audiences of the time, which was the point, to subvert that notion. The MIMP trading card mentions that a witch will melt in water. It was Baum who originated that idea, proclaiming that the Wicked Witch of the West's evil drained her blood, and essentially left her freeze-dried, so she melted "like brown sugar in a teacup." Mombi was executed with this method in The Lost King of Oz, Ruth Plumly Thompson's Oz book for 1928. For this reason, the Witch, who was not a drug addict, carried an umbrella, rather than the traditional broom. She was very private and did not associate with other witches, and Baum gave us no evidence the Wicked Witch of the East, nor anyone else, was her sister. This was also around the time Wicca tried for dominance of the term witch. Allegedly, a witch required a familiar, or imp, for her magic. The most common were said to be frogs and toads, followed by cats, snakes, and various sorts of arthropod. Victor Fleming's film gave the Wicked Witch of the West the clip-winged monkey Nikko as a familiar, in the book she had none. The film gave this witch a very conventional look. In Oz, white is considered to be the witch color, because the good witches are fairest white, and the wicked ones pale from lack of blood. The Wicked Witch of the West had one eye as powerful as a telescope, the other was gone, and covered with a patch. Her blonde hair was braided in three ghastly pigtails. She wore a black skirt with yellow magickal decorations, and a white and yellow blouse. She did not use a broomstick (that was for Dorothy to clean with, including her remains), but rather, carried a broom, which also doubled as her magic wand. She had a high white witch's cap, and also a golden one which gives its user three opportunities to call upon the Winged Monkeys. Although her outfit contains much yellow, the Munchkins told Dorothy she was a good witch for wearing blue (the Munchkin color) and white (the witch's color) checks on her dress. Trading card text Species: Female Humanoid Born: Sometime during the Dark Ages Size: Five feet tall Habitat: Lives in dark places all over the world This black magic woman possesses supernatural powers given to her by the devil. The witch is famous for casting evil spells on people - bringing them bad luck or turning them into different objects, such as animals, vegetables, or minerals! She has the ability to perform incantations which will make objects move or become invisible. This ugly old hag can be easily identified by a birthmark that is hidden under her armpit or in her hair. Her ability to fly through the sky on a broom is also a dead giveaway! If you ever catch a witch, she can be destroyed by being burned at the stake, or will melt if water is poured over her. However, you might want to grant her one last wish... a spell on your brother or sister, perhaps? In other media Konami video game : Vanishes and reappears while firing a nasty loop of light. Witch appears as an enemy monster in the Monster in My Pocket video game. She is found in the first area of the first stage, where she flies around and shoots magical projectiles at the player. More often than not, she is able to teleport away before the player can strike her. Comic book series In the comic book series, Witch is seen very briefly attending the meeting on Monster Mountain. External links Wikipedia article on Witch. Category:Series 1 Category:5 Points Category:Hags Category:Humans Category:European Folklore Category:Humanoid Category:Spellcasting Category:Monsters